Matilda
'''Matilda '''is a contestant in Season 5. She is based on the woman from one of KPopp's free-roam adventures, where Matilda had ran up the mountain and caused KPopp's death on the tracks, being called a "bitch" for doing so. Matilda is also one of the most requested characters to compete in the Hunger Games. She placed sixth in the Games, before she starved to death in the death challenge. Biography Early life Matilda was born in Los Santos, South California, USA and was assumed to be working out up until her maturity. She kept her regular schedule and ran up the mountains possibly everyday and received the power of ten men for exercising everyday. Matilda then met KPopp after she took out her taxi driver whilst KPopp was in the cab, resulting in KPopp to get mad at her and getting punched. Like most citizens would do, she ran the opposite direction from KPopp and started running from the highway to up the mountains. She was complimented by KPopp saying: "She lives to YOLO" because she could take anything that comes at her, from getting hit by KPopp to sliding down the mountain. Matilda then led her to the train tracks, which a train was currently near the two of them. Just before KPopp could escape the train tracks herself and save Matilda from death, the train hit KPopp and she called Matilda a "bitch" for leading her to her death. It is unknown what happened to Matilda when KPopp was taken to the nearest hospital or medical centre. But it is assumed that she was reaped to participate in the Games. The Hunger Games Matilda was introduced as one of the competitors for the fifth season of The Sims 3 Hunger Games and was revealed to be a widely requested character to be reaped for the Games. She became a fan-favorite in the polls and in the comments, behind fellow competitors Jodie Holmes and Ivana Bangkok. However, Matilda wasn't mentioned much during her time alive in the Games. She had done all she can to make it far in the Games, especially managing to survive in two death rounds and avoided most of the punishment polls. Matilda was soon to perish after she died of starvation in the third death challenge, where she had died after talking and falling in love with Paris Hilton and died right in front of her, resulting in fans and viewers to think that Paris had killed her. Matilda placed sixth with KPopp expressing her disappointment of her death, when she thought that Matilda would make it to the finale or the semi-finals. Slideshow hqdefault.jpg|The video where Matilda first appears in.|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuqqiW0W_CY Matilda GTA.jpg|Matilda as she first appears in the introduction for Season 5. Trivia *She is the first Grand Theft Auto V character to participate in any of the season of the Games. *She was revealed to be one of the most requested characters to be reaped for the Games. *Matilda was depicted to reach the finale or semi-finals of the Hunger Games, but unfortunately lost to in the third death challenge. Category:Female Category:Contestants Category:Season 5 Contestants Category:6th placed Contestants